<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victime idéale by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916064">Victime idéale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>De fer et de glace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki n'est pas mort. Et il compte bien prendre sa revanche contre les Avengers.</p><p>Avec l'aide précieuse de l'un d'entre eux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>De fer et de glace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2253851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victime idéale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts">LeiaFavaz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, Leia. J'aurais voulu développer davantage (peut-être qu'un jour je le ferais) pour t'offrir quelque chose d'un peu plus qualitatif, mais je m'y suis prise trop tard, en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. </p><p>Passe une merveilleuse journée, super squelette badass !! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les hommes n'étaient que des outils, une matière brute à manier et manipuler et, dans ce domaine, Loki excellait. Bien sûr, certains lui donnaient du fil à retordre, l'obligeaient à redoubler d'inventivité, le poussaient dans ses retranchements. Cela lui plaisait, il n'allait pas mentir. Un peu d'amusement ne rendait la victoire que plus belle encore, plus délectable.</p><p>Mais il aimait aussi quand c'était facile. Quand il pouvait se repaître de la défaite embrasant les iris de son adversaire. Quand, d'un seul mot, il s'emparait de leur esprit et les faisait plier à ses pieds.</p><p>Ce fut le cas de Tony Stark. Grand et magnifique héros. Arrogant et pitoyable humain. Toute sa plus belle assurance n'avait pas été en mesure de dissimuler ce qui se terrait au plus profond de lui. Ce qui aurait pu lui échapper, s'il n'avait pas été aussi attentif.</p><p>Néanmoins, avec le temps, Loki avait appris à reconnaître les âmes désespérées. L'impression de se regarder dans un miroir et de s'abandonner dans le gouffre béant de ses prunelles sombres.</p><p>Dès le premier coup d'œil, il avait su qu'il était la victime idéale. La victime parfaite.</p><p>Un rictus redressa ses lèvres carnassières.</p><p>― Je boirais bien un verre, pas toi ?</p><p>Le choc sur les traits du super-héros était inégalable.</p><p>― T'étais pas censé être mort sur une planète extraterrestre, Tête de Bouc ?</p><p>Il rit. Pour un simple mortel, Loki devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas ordinaire. Il lui avait presque manqué depuis la dernière fois. Sa petite danse dans les airs infligée par le monstre vert en revanche lui manquait beaucoup moins.</p><p>― Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours. L'art du spectacle t'est familier il me semble.</p><p>― J'ai quelques bases, mais visiblement pas autant que toi. Thor est au courant de ta présence ici ?</p><p>― Cela changerait quelque chose pour toi ?</p><p>Il haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Si facile à convaincre.</p><p>― Avec ou sans glaçons, le verre ?</p><p>.</p><p>La première étape, la plus importante, celle qui le couperait définitivement de son monde pour rejoindre le sien, celle qui lui assurerait loyauté et dévouement de la part du mortel, fut de le retourner contre ses chers amis. Les Avengers représentaient un risque non-négligeable dans la réussite de ses projets. L'humain passait tellement de temps avec eux, avait déjà combattu plus d'une fois à leurs côtés, il leur faisait confiance et c'était mauvais pour lui. Parce qu'il devait faire en sorte qu'il <em>lui</em> fasse confiance. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.</p><p>Aussi, il devait mettre un terme au règne des super-héros et qui mieux qu'un super-héros en personne pour l'y aider ?</p><p>D'abord Pepper. La si douce et si gentille Pepper. Elle était problématique, trop présente dans la vie de Tony, trop droite, trop intelligente. Trop dangereuse pour les plans du dieu. Il sentait qu'elle était la seule capable de raisonner le milliardaire, de le faire douter de lui. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il se devait d'éliminer cette menace évidente.</p><p>Captain America ensuite. Moins proche du playboy, certes, mais tout aussi inquiétant que son assistante par son bon-sens et son équité sans faille. Bruce, Natasha, Clint, un à un, il s'assura que Tony les renverse de leur échiquier grandeur nature. Sans oublier son propre frère bien sûr, qui ignorait toujours qu'il était encore en vie et s'était joué de lui, une fois de plus. Qu'il était celui à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre.</p><p>Et qu'il s'apprêtait à détruire cette planète à laquelle il tenait tant et qu'il avait juré de protéger. Pour de bon, cette fois. Il avait échoué autrefois, il ne referait pas la même erreur.</p><p>Quelque part sous son crâne, plusieurs voix éclatèrent de rire. Certaines ressemblaient à la sienne. D'autres, en revanche, avait l'accent familier de celui qui fut son bourreau et qui ne l'avait jamais réellement quitté. Il réprima un frisson et observa Tony s'avancer vers lui, un rictus aux lèvres.</p><p>Les choses se passaient encore mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.</p><p>.</p><p>Il était absolument grandiose dans son armure flamboyante, les derniers rayons du soleil s'écrasant sur le métal et entourant sa silhouette d'un halo rougeoyant. Pareil à un brasier détruisant tout sur son passage, intransigeant, dévastateur.</p><p>Meurtrier.</p><p>La lueur dans ses yeux bruns n'était pas en reste.</p><p>― Tony, ne l'écoute pas, supplia son meilleur ami – <em>ex</em> meilleur ami.</p><p>James Rhodes se tenait au bord du gouffre. Littéralement. Il sentait le minuscule rebord contre ses chevilles, maigre rempart contre le vide qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous lui. Un simple pas en arrière, rien qu'une perte d'équilibre, et c'en était fini. Les quatre-vingt-dix-huit étages au sommet desquels ils étaient perchés ne lui feraient aucun cadeau, encore moins sans la moindre arme pour se défendre. Alors que lui restait-il à part les supplications ? L'infime espoir de ramener son ami à la raison, de réveiller son cerveau intoxiqué par le dieu qui souriait à son côté ?</p><p>Ce dieu qui était désormais le seul qu'il écoutait. Le seul qu'il entendait. Sa voix grave et douce comme du satin résonnant sous son crâne jour et nuit. Litanie hypnotique dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Et qu'il cherchait comme un drogué cherchant sa came.</p><p>― Tu n'es pas comme ça. C'est pas toi, tenta encore le super-héros, refrénant son envie de jeter un coup d'œil en contre-bas.</p><p>À la place, il garda son regard ancré dans celui de Tony, ne le lâchant pas d'un cil.</p><p>Loki rit doucement. Ces humains étaient définitivement pathétiques.</p><p>Pas le sien, néanmoins. Le sien était on ne peut plus appréciable. Surprenant en tous points. Et incroyablement coriace.</p><p>Il l'observa lever le bras, la paume de sa main ouverte vers War Machine – qui, en cet instant, n'avait plus rien d'une machine et vivait son ultime guerre.</p><p>― Ça n'a rien de personnel, Rhodey.</p><p>Une lumière vive fendit l'air et percuta de plein fouet le corps déjà vacillant de James. Son long hurlement qui s'éteignit peu à peu fut la dernière chose qu'ils perçurent de lui. Au pied de l'immeuble, son ombre désarticulée leur apparaissait comme un point.</p><p>Point final à l'innocence de Tony.</p><p>Mais point de départ de la toute nouvelle personne qu'il était et qui avait été façonnée par les mains habiles de l'immortel.</p><p>Prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, l'humain se pendit au cou du dieu et dévora sa bouche d'un baiser possessif, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.</p><p>Si docile. Si <em>p</em><em>arfait</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>New York.</p><p>Sublime et ancestrale New York.</p><p>Ravagée par le chaos. Soufflée par un vent de déchéance.</p><p>Il ne restait pas un seul quartier, une seule avenue, un seul bout de trottoir épargné par le passage du dieu et de son humain.</p><p>― C'est magnifique.</p><p>Loki tourna son attention vers l'ancien super-héros, qui admirait les vestiges de ce qui fut la plus grande ville du pays et qui n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines en décomposition. Leurs doigts se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, s'accrochèrent pour ne jamais se séparer.</p><p>― C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Pour toi et moi.</p><p>Tony lui sourit. À aucun instant il ne songea à sa vie d'avant. Elle n'existait plus. Le présent seul importait.</p><p>Ainsi que le futur, qui leur tendait déjà les bras.</p><p>Bientôt, la Terre tomberait tout entière.</p><p>Bientôt, ils auraient l'univers à leurs pieds.</p><p>Le mortel était impatient de revoir à nouveau la victoire éclairer les traits de son amant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser une petite réf à Hannibal, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir !</p><p>Encore un joyeux anniversaire !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>